Christmas Spirit
by xpiester333x
Summary: All the Christmas gifts in the world couldn't make Sanji happy. The only thing he wanted was Zoro back.


_For kumiko-sama-chan's zosan holiday drabble exchange on Tumblr!_

* * *

"Thank you Elizabeth," Sanji smiled gratefully, taking the last of the plates from her hands. "You should get home, I'm sure you've got plans to be getting to."

It was Christmas Eve and today the All Blue café was closing early. It was still only the afternoon, but the last minute rush of coffee needing Christmas shoppers had already come and gone and there was no need for the little café to stay open all day. It made Sanji feel better to let his staff spend the holiday with their families.

"Are you sure you don't need help closing up?" Elizabeth asked with some concern.

"I'm sure," Sanji assured her with a gentle smile. "I'll have Gin finish up the dishes and I'll do the rest myself. It won't take too long."

"Okay…" She replied hesitantly, grabbing her coat from the hook by the door. "Merry Christmas, Sanji."

"Merry Christmas," He replied, opening the door for her and waving her one last goodbye as she disappeared around the street corner.

Once she was out of sight he closed the door once more, twisting the lock and pressing his forehead against the cool glass. Christmas had once been his favorite holiday, but now he dreaded the idea of the Christmas party his friends had planned; he was exhausted at the thought of having to force a smile when all he really wanted to do was curl up into his large bed, alone.

With a heavy sigh, Sanji pushed off the glass and turned to return the plates in his hand to the sink. As he picked his way through the dining area, weaving through tables and chairs, he worked up a cleaning routine in his brain. The idea was to make the cleaning take as long as possible to put off heading to Robin's house. He couldn't come up with a way to politely decline his friends' invitation, but he could prolong the inevitable.

Sanji made his way into the kitchen and set the stack of plates in his hands into the soapy water of the sink.

"That's all that's left Gin, after that you can go," Sanji told his employee with a smile.

Gin's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure? I would be more than happy to help you and Elizabeth with the cleaning. It'll go much faster with three people."

"No need," Sanji assured the man. "I've already sent Elizabeth home. I'll manage the cleaning."

Sanji could see the protests forming on Gin's lips, and patted the man's shoulder to stop them before they escaped. Gin seemed to sense the finality of Sanji's decision and promptly closed his mouth, silencing his arguments.

"Thank you, Sanji," He said instead.

Sanji nodded once before turning and heading for the small office just off of the kitchen. He'd need to plan orders the next week very carefully, since he was in between two holidays. He'd put off his cleaning until after his ordering had been planned.

Sanji wasn't sure how much time had passed before Gin stuck his head in the office door.

"Sanji?" He spoke quietly. "The dishes are all done."

"Thank you, Gin," Sanji smiled to the man. "You can take off now. Merry Christmas."

"Sanji, I'm sorry about…" Gin trailed off, and Sanji could see all the words he didn't want to hear forming in Gin's silence. He watched the other man carefully, willing him not to speak them.

Fortunately, Gin could take a hint. "Never mind. Merry Christmas, Sanji."

With everyone gone the café was blissfully silent and Sanji was grateful for the time alone.

Once upon a time, Sanji really had loved Christmas. He'd be at home right now, whipping up a feast for his friends, entertaining the ladies, exchanging gifts, and when the day was over he'd crawl into bed and lie with Zoro for hours.

_Zoro…_

Sanji felt the familiar stab of pain in his chest. It was a pain he'd learned to ignore most of the year, though it never really went away. It was made so much worse on days like today; days he'd cherished Zoro most and spent the most time with him. That was the way Sanji should have been with Zoro every day, and he lamented the fact that it was too late to learn from his mistakes.

This would be Sanji's first Christmas without Zoro. It was almost a year ago that Zoro's life had ended and Sanji's had shattered into irreparably small pieces. Ever since then he had been struggling to live normally, but he was barely maintaining the empty shell he had become.

His friends could see through the façade of normalcy he put up. That was why they were constantly forcing him to spend time with them, an making him participate in holidays that he'd rather forget. That was how he'd been roped into Christmas dinner at Robin's and why he was currently staring at the dining area of his café, unwilling to clean it and be on his way.

* * *

Everyone was already gathered at Robin's when Sanji finally arrived. He greeted Robin first, politely thanking her for her hospitality and offering his services in the kitchen, should they be required. She assured him they weren't.

"What kind of host would I be if I had my guests do the work? Take the night off, Sanji. You could use it I'm sure."

He'd been hoping she'd let him cook. He would have welcomed the escape he could only find in the kitchen, and it would have allowed him the chance to drop the false smile from his face. However, instead of his cooking, Robin apparently had their meal catered. It tasted bland to Sanji, but perhaps that had less to do with the food and more to do with the fact that he was simply eating it to appease his friends. He had no desire to eat; eating only made his stomach knot further and caused him to feel slightly queasy.

After dinner they exchanged gifts. Luffy was the one to happily declare it present time, bounding away into Robin's family room, waiting impatiently for the others to follow. Sanji brought up the rear and hung in the back of the room. He watched as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper dug into their gifts without holding back. Zoro had always referred to them as 'the kids' and Sanji could see why. Luffy and Usopp were nearing their twenties, but the boisterous smiles on their faces made them look ten-years-old again. At least Chopper had the excuse of being a teenager still.

He thanked his friends gratefully for each of the gifts he received but the hollow feeling in his chest continued to expand, making him feel empty. He and Zoro were supposed to receive gifts that benefited the two of them together. Now the gifts were his alone.

Sanji waved goodbye to his friends, the false smile still plastered on his face. He was very grateful for them, really, but tonight he just couldn't stomach their company. He felt lonely, he missed Zoro.

"Saaanji!" Luffy called from Robin's door just as Sanji's hand reached the door handle of his car.

He was _this_ close to being free, if Zoro ever caught him ignoring Luffy though, he'd give Sanji true hell. Some lessons just stuck for life.

"Yeah, Luffy?" Sanji asked turning slightly to face the younger man.

"Can I spend the night at your house? We can watch Christmas movies and eat your cooking tomorrow!" Luffy grinned hopefully.

"Not tonight, Luffy. Maybe next week," Sanji sighed. He hated to reject the younger man so finally, but his patience had run out.

Luffy's smile fell and he gave Sanji one of his rare serious looks. "Zoro wouldn't like it if he knew you were alone on Christmas."

He spoke in a quiet voice, but it was more than enough to reach Sanji's ears. He felt the words more than he heard them. Zoro's name tore a hole through him, leaving a gaping, bleeding wound behind it. He wanted to double over in pain, to scream until he lost his voice, and to cry for the loss of the one person he could never have imagined life without.

He couldn't do any of that though. He was supposed to have moved on. He'd had his time to mourn, and now he was supposed to live life as if nothing at all had changed. He was supposed to be happy, especially this time of year; it was the season of miracles and wishes, the season of family.

"Zoro's dead, Luffy," Sanji replied, his voice sounded broken even to him. "So it doesn't really matter what he would have thought."

Without waiting for the younger man to respond, afraid to hear more pointless and painful words of hope, Sanji opened his car door and climbed in. Slamming it shut behind him, he pulled away from Robin's home in absolute silence.

* * *

His apartment was dark and quiet. Despite the fact that he'd left the heat on, a certain chill hung in the air and left him quaking slightly as he slid off his shoes and tie. It was too quiet. His neighbors were apparently gone for the holiday and without their usual inappropriately loud music or televisions his home felt even more lonely and empty.

Sanji didn't bother to turn the lights on as he passed through the living room and down the hall. He only had one destination in mind at the moment, and it was a small miracle he even managed a detour to his dresser for a change of clothes. Only the thought of having to iron the next day kept him from collapsing on the bed and sleeping in them.

Clothes successfully changed, he fell face first onto the bed. For a long moment he laid there, head turned just enough to stare blankly at the wall opposite of him. It was a peaceful moment; his head was blissfully emptied of all thoughts. If he could just keep this up he might be able to sleep.

But his legs were hanging off of the bed in a way that made his knees hurt and the slightly chilled air was numbing his feet. He would have to move to be able to sleep, and when he moved the realization of just how empty his bed was washed down on him. He slept on the same half he always had, but Zoro's half was empty.

He should have been used to it, but the wound was kept fresh by the mornings he woke up and forgot the past year had happened. On those mornings he could still feel Zoro's arm slung across his waist, and could feel the warmth of the other's body against his own. On those mornings he woke feeling blissfully happy.

The moment he moved though, rolling over to kiss Zoro awake the way he had so many mornings, the spell shattered and Sanji's bed was left as cold and empty as ever. Then the reality of the last year sank in and Sanji was left crippled with anguish. Getting out of bed alone was hard.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's pillow and hugged it close to him. It was cold and had long since lost Zoro's scent, but it was something solid and he clung to it desperately. It was a small comfort, but Sanji's heart ached at the lack of body heat, shitty green hair, and bronzed skin. He longed for the sound of Zoro's snores and the puffs of breath against his neck that used to make him too warm. He missed knowing he had everything he could ever truly want in one person.

All the Christmas gifts in the world couldn't make Sanji happy. The only thing he wanted was Zoro.

It was a long time before the swirl of dark thoughts in his mind finally quieted. The pillow in his grip was creased from fisting hands and the stuffing inside had shifted from his constant squeezing by the time his hold finally relaxed and his breathing leveled out. His consciousness faded, not quite completely unconscious but not entirely sentient either; somewhere in between deep sleep and a light doze.

He wasn't sure how long he laid like that. It could have been hours or minutes; the concept of passing time was entirely lost on him already. He was in this state of semi-conscious awareness when he felt a change. It wasn't significant enough at first to really rouse his attention. Rather, it eased him further into the restful state he'd been slipping into. Something gave him comfort, enough comfort to ease his troubled mind and relax his tired body.

What called his attention back to consciousness was the tugging of the pillow in his arms. It was being taken from him, and he clutched to it tighter on instinct. It was his only companion tonight and though it wasn't living he still needed it to be with him. But the force tugged it again, attempting to slip it from his clinging grasp. His brow creased in irritation and he held tighter to the pillow, beginning to feel frustrated with whoever it was that was trying to pull it away.

A deep, amused chuckle was what finally roused him. It was so recognizable, like it was a part of him, deeply ingrained into into his very soul. Sanji froze, holding entirely still and straining his ears to catch the sound again, praying to any god that might exist that he wasn't just imagining it again.

"Let go of the damn pillow, Love-cook," The voice spoke.

Sanji released the pillow in his shock, inhaling sharply. His eyes flew open, hoping to catch a glimpse of the speaker. He knew instantly who it was, but he needed to see the man's face. He needed it to be real. Before his eyes could open enough to make sense of anything, however, a warm and calloused hand shot out and covered them.

"No peeking," The voice spoke. "Okay, Cook?"

_Zoro._

Sanji knew this touch anywhere. He recognized the feel of the skin, rough from constant training but the touch was as gentle as Sanji remembered. He knew this hand, he knew this voice, and tears stung his eyes as his heart cried out in unrestrained joy.

Sanji nodded against Zoro's hand.

"Zoro," He voiced. His voice was shaking, too high and too quiet, but he couldn't steady it. He couldn't stop his body from shaking or the tears in his eyes from spilling down the sides of his face.

Zoro chuckled again and Sanji could feel him shifting; feel the weight of an actual body shift the bed, causing the springs to creak slightly as Zoro moved, placing a tender kiss to each of Sanji's temples. He kissed away the tear tracks with gentle movements.

"Merry Christmas," Zoro said, pulling away slightly.

Sanji trembled at the sound of his voice, and blindly reached out to pull his lover's body closer to his again. He needed to feel the heat of Zoro's skin, the solidity of the other man's body. He was dreaming, he was sure of it, and he knew the moment he opened his eyes this whole dream would shatter and he'd wake alone in his bed again. He would keep his eyes closed forever if it let him be with Zoro.

His hands found the warm flesh of Zoro's bare shoulders and traced their shape up the other man's thick neck until his fingers were tangled in green hair. Zoro felt so real, so alive, just as Sanji had always remembered him. The short, thick hair beneath his hands was just as Sanji remembered it, and the soft rumble of a pleased hum his actions pulled from the man before him was undoubtedly Zoro's.

Sanji pulled the green-haired man closer to him, arching his neck to find Zoro's lips even in his blindness. His kiss landed somewhere on the corner of Zoro's mouth, but the feeling of the slight stubble of the man's face against his lips was just as satisfying as a full on kiss, and he savored he sensation of it.

Zoro, who had the advantage of sight, pulled Sanji away just slightly before claiming his lips properly in a kiss that Sanji returned with all of the intensity and need of a starving man being offered a meal.

Sanji kissed at Zoro's lips hungrily, and savored the press of the other man's lips as they matched his intensity. He could feel Zoro shifting, taking up a more comfortable position by straddling Sanji's hips. Sanji could feel the weight of his knees on the bed; real, actual weight. Sanji whimpered and threw himself deeper into the kiss.

Zoro's hand worked gently, wiping the tear tracks from Sanji's face, tracing the line of his jaw, threading through his hair. Zoro's touch was less frantic but no less needy than Sanji's, as if he too had been desperate for Sanji's presence again.

Sanji pulled away from Zoro's lips, the need for air becoming just as demanding as his need for Zoro. He compromised by breathing deeply while pressing kisses to as much of Zoro as he could reach. Using his fingers as guidance he pressed kisses across Zoro's face and to the underside of his jaw before finally returning to Zoro's lips.

Zoro's lips parted and his tongue snaked out, inviting Sanji deeper into their kiss. Sanji happily complied, gasping inwardly in satisfaction at the taste of Zoro's mouth. The bastard still tasted of warm liquor and a metallic taste that always reminded Sanji of blood. It was a combination unique only to Zoro and Sanji let out a happy hum as he savored the flavor.

"You taste like cigarettes, Shit-cook," Zoro chuckled, pulling away from Sanji's lips just enough to speak but keeping close enough that Sanji could feel him form each word as he spoke. "You should quit smoking those things."

Sanji growled in irritation. Zoro wouldn't really pick now of all times to start lecturing him on his smoking habit, would he? He tugged at Zoro's hair, pulling a little harder than necessary as a form of revenge, as he brought his lips to Zoro's again, silencing the man's chuckles.

After only the briefest press against his lips, Zoro pulled away again. Sanji groaned in frustration, because didn't Zoro understand how much he needed him right now? But then Zoro's lips worked along his jaw, pressing kisses in close intervals. He worked to Sanji's ear, pausing to gently nibble his earlobe the way he used to; a way that most definitely pleased Sanji and he failed to suppress his contented sigh. From there Zoro pressed a trail of kisses down Sanji's neck, starting just below his ear and moving down to his collar bone. He made slow progress as he paused to allow his tongue a taste of Sanji's skin.

Sanji moaned at the sensation. He tipped his head back, giving Zoro more room to explore while his hands roamed over the familiar broad shoulders and down Zoro's strong back. It was so familiar, so recognizable even with his eyes closed.

Zoro tugged at the bottom of Sanji's shirt and Sanji took he hint, sitting up just enough to allow Zoro to rid him of the fabric. He shuddered in pleasure as Zoro's hands explored the newly exposed skin of his chest, and arched into the other man's hand, desperate for more contact. He threw his arms around Zoro's neck again, pulling Zoro's body closer to his once more and savoring the feel of the broad, warm chest against his own.

Zoro pressed Sanji against the bed as his body lay flush against the blond's. Sanji let out a pleased sigh, pushing up against Zoro to make them as close as possible. His hips jerked, pressing firmly against Zoro's and causing the man above him to grunt in surprised pleasure.

A sweat broke out over Sanji's flesh. It contrasted oddly with the trembling in his limbs. He wasn't cold, but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking as they ran a course down Zoro's body. He traced the contours of Zoro's figure, from the wide muscles to the slim waist and down along the curves of his hips. His eyes squeezed shut as he fought desperately against opening them. He wanted to see Zoro; to look into his eyes, take in the bronze skin, defined muscles, that stupid green hair. He wanted to look at his lover and erase the past year of bad dreams.

They were dreams, right? They had to be. Zoro was here, now, alive and warm and whispering encouraging words into his ear as Sanji's hands traced the waistband of his pants. Sanji had been sleeping through a horrible nightmare. He'd been a living zombie, moving forward but aimlessly and without purpose, and now he was finally awake and alive again under Zoro's hands.

Sanji's teasing fingers at his pants pulled a low growl from Zoro, and the next moment he vanished, ripped from Sanji's eager and needy hands. Sanji gasped at the loss, the weight of his dream threatening to crash down on him again without Zoro. He opened his eyes, just barely, before a click of a tongue stopped him.

"I said no peeking," Zoro grumbled from somewhere to his left, and Sanji's heart soared again. His eyes snapped shut again obediently and he listened to Zoro moving about the room. There was a rustling sound, the slide of a drawer, before Sanji felt the mattress depress under the green-haired man's weight again.

Zoro's lips found his again and Sanji jerked with surprise when one of Zoro's hands tugged on his pants. Sanji lifted his hips, helping Zoro to rid him of the offending garment. He could only encourage more skin contact now; he couldn't get enough of Zoro's skin against his.

He shivered when the cool air of the room hit his heated erection. He hadn't even realized how much Zoro was affecting him until that moment, and he shuddered hard when Zoro's hand slipped over his length. Zoro's hand was slick with lube, and he smoothed it over Sanji's cock with firm, even strokes that made Sanji whine with need. He needed more from Zoro; more contact, more of the uncontrolled breathing he could hear from the other man, more pleasure.

"Zoro..." Sanji trailed off, hoping the green-haired man would understand his needs.

He did. Zoro knelt over Sanji again, knees placed on either side of him, effectively trapping the blond into place. Sanji's hands found his knees, using them to trace his way up Zoro's legs. He ran his palms over firm muscle and smooth flesh and felt the man above him shiver. He found Zoro's hips and traced the line of muscle there that led to his groin. He felt more than he heard Zoro's pleased rumble, and he could feel the movement of his body as Zoro raised himself up, lining Sanji up with his entrance before slowly pushing down.

Overwhelming, tight, heat was at the forefront of Sanji's senses. Soft and hot, Zoro felt just as incredible as always. Sanji had to resist the urge to thrust up and seek out more of that hot space. He had to remind himself to hold still, wait for Zoro, because he needed to enjoy this too.

It didn't take long for Zoro to adjust enough to start moving, slowly at first, gentle rolls of his hips that sent waves of pleasure down Sanji's cock like electricity. Sanji moaned, the intense feeling stealing his breath for a moment before he found it again and began moving with Zoro. He thrust up, slowly, evenly, matching Zoro's steady pace. There was no rush; in fact, Sanji wanted this to last for both of them as long as possible.

He wished he could looked up at the man above him, watch as his body bounced and rolled over Sanji's, and watch as he came apart at the seams. He didn't dare open his eyes though, Zoro's stern voice in his mind warned against that. He settled for running his hands up the bunching and coiling muscles of Zoro's thighs, hips, and abs, wandering back down his back and stopping to squeeze his ass.

Zoro moaned again, a deep, satisfied sound that shook Sanji to the core and made him thrust a little faster, hoping to pull some more of those noises from his lover's lips. Zoro sped up slightly as well, matching his pace, breathing heavier as each thrust of Sanji's cock inside of him stoked the pleasure building in his gut.

"Sanji," Zoro moaned out his name in a sinfully ragged voice. He continued riding Sanji's cock, his speed increasing slightly.

The green-haired man was close. Sanji could tell by the sound of his voice, the quickened pace of his hips as he continued to work himself on Sanji. He could tell by the heated flush of his skin that Sanji could feel under his fingers and from the way his name was pouring from Zoro's lips like water.

Sanji traced the lines of Zoro's groin again, using them as a guide to find his lover's erection and take it in hand, timing each pump of his fist with their thrusts. Zoro groaned loudly, and Sanji could feel the cock in his hand twitch before his release. Zoro came growling Sanji's name, and the sound of it tipped Sanji's over the edge as well.

"Fuck, Zoro," He panted before he came. His orgasm hit him hard, stealing his breath and causing every muscle in his body to tense. When it was finally over he felt tired, weak and thoroughly sated. He felt complete again. The torn, broken person he had been was a past life, a fast fading memory Sanji wanted nothing more than to forget.

Zoro pulled off of him and collapsed onto the bed, Sanji could feel the springs bounce beneath him and he let out a satisfied sigh. They were filthy, both covered in sweat and come, but Sanji couldn't bring himself to move to clean up. He couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes when Zoro threw and arm around his waist and pulled him close, tucking him into his chest. Sanji could feel the sweat cooled skin against his face, and smelled the musky fragrance of Zoro's skin. He took a deep breath, enjoying the comforting feeling of lying with Zoro.

"Sanji," Zoro spoke, his voice a near whisper. It was enough to pull him from the sleepy state he'd fallen into since they'd finished.

"Hm?" Sanji mumbled sleepily.

"I love you," Zoro whispered softly. "I always will love you. Remember that, okay?"

"Okay," Sanji muttered. "I love you too."

"Merry Christmas," He faintly remembered Zoro whispering against his ear, and then nothing.

* * *

Sanji woke with a start the next morning. His clock told him he'd slept in entirely too late for his liking, even if he had nowhere important to be. He sat up quickly, his brain slow to wake up with his body and his memories jumbling together for a moment.

He remembered leaving the diner, and going to Robin's. He remembered coming home and falling into bed.

_He remembered Zoro._

Sanji's eyes widened and he looked down at the bed next to him. It was empty. The sheets were mussed but the bed was vacant. The pillow Sanji remembered clinging to was still beside him, having only rolled a little bit away when he'd sat up. He pressed his hand to the sheets next to him. They were cold.

Had it really been a dream? Sanji felt a wave devastation wash over him. Zoro had felt so _real_; the whole experience had been so _vivid_ Sanji was sure he'd dreamed up the last year. Looking down at his empty bed now, he felt the cold truth threatening to drown him. Last night had been the dream.

Zoro had been a dream.

A crash from the living room startled Sanji out of his collapsing emotions. He sprang from the bed, alarm and elation warring against each other in his chest. He glanced down, hoping to quickly locate his pants on the floor only to find himself still dressed in the same pajamas he'd put on last night.

He didn't have time to think about it as another round of clanging came from his apartment. Without a second thought he dashed from the room, making it down the hallway in record time and slamming to a halt in the living room.

The living room was vacant, darkened by his drawn curtains and completely devoid of life. Sanji's brow wrinkled in confusion until another clinking noise came from the kitchen. Hope soared in his chest as he walked through the door way. A figure was leaning into his fridge, blocked from view by the opened door.

"Zoro?" Sanji asked quietly, hating the tremor in his voice.

The man inside banged his head on the shelf before extracting himself and peering at the homeowner whose fridge he was raiding.

"Saaanjii!" Luffy cried happily through a mouthful of food. "I'm sorry I ate out of your fridge again, I was _really_ hungry and you slept in really late."

"Luffy," Sanji muttered. The hope in his chest burst. He cursed his stupidity for even thinking the impossible; now he was truly going to pay for it. In fact, if Luffy had not been standing there Sanji would have introduced himself to the tile of his kitchen floor and stayed there until the pain subsided.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. The usual casual voice he kept up had fled him. He sounded monotone and hopeless, and he couldn't bring himself to try anymore.

"The door was open," Luffy laughed. "So I came in. I thought we could watch Christmas movies anyway, even though I couldn't stay the night."

Sanji didn't have a response. He flicked a curious gaze at the door. He was sure he'd locked it when he got home, but he must have been mistaken.

"I don't really feel like Christmas movies today, Luffy," Sanji sighed. He closed the refrigerator door with a snap, denying Luffy access to the remainder of his food.

Luffy pouted and called Sanji stingy under his breath. Sanji ignored him and made his way back down the hall, heading for the bathroom. If he had to be awake, he might as well start his day.

"Maybe you won't be so cranky after you open your gift!" Luffy called after him.

Sanji barely paused at that. "I already opened my gifts last night," He reminded the younger man.

"Not this one!" Luffy said, his voice moving from the kitchen to the living room. "It's still wrapped."

That piqued Sanji's curiosity enough to make him turn around, joining the younger man by the couch. Together they stared down at the gift on Sanji's coffee table. It was hideously wrapped; the gift giver hadn't even bothered with proper wrapping paper and instead trapped the present inside a horrible mix of brown paper and packing tape. "To Sanji" was scrawled on the top in black marker.

"Luffy," Sanji sighed, running his palm down his face as if he could wipe away his exhaustion that way. "Did you get me another gift?"

"No way!" Luffy shook his head. "Robin said one gift only and I stuck to the rules."

Sanji sighed again. Luffy may have had many flaws, but he was always honest. Curiously Sanji picked the package off the table, weighing it in his hands. From its shape and weight he had no idea what it could have been. He turned the package over inspecting the other side, hoping for another clue as to its contents.

Sanji froze as he read the words written at the bottom of the package.

"Sanji?" Luffy asked with concern, noticing his friend's sudden change in expression. "Do you know who it's from?"

Sanji tore his eyes away from the package just long enough to meet Luffy's.

"It's from Zoro."

* * *

**A/N: **I don't intend to write a sequel. I left the ending open on purpose so you the reader could envision the truth behind the mystery yourselves.

After going through this a million times, I hope I managed to get all the errors, but if not please do let me know! Thank you!


End file.
